eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Alcohol is Free
|year = 2013 |position = 6th |points = 152 |previous = Aphrodisiac |semiplace = 2nd |semipoints = 121 |next = Rise Up}} Alcohol is Free was the Greek entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmö performed by the band Koza Mostra & Agathonas Iakovidis For the performance, the artists wore kilts and the song also included a number of allusions to the Greek government-debt crisis and a feeling of suffering as a result of it. It qualified for the final in 2nd place behind Azerbaijan. In the grand final, it performed 21st in the running order, following Azerbaijan and preceding Ukraine. At the close of voting, it finished sixth with 152 points, making it the highest ranked song not sung primarily in English and the second-highest placing song sung entirely in the Greek language. As of 2019, it marks the last time Greece placed in the top ten in the contest. Lyrics Greek= Mas vrike i trikymia mesa stin Egnatia Boforia mas travane sta anoichta Sa lathos na ‘nai i rota, poios paizei me ta fota? Ki i plori mas travaei gia Grevena Se mia thalassa ouiski Navagoi kai poios mas vriskei Kai zalizetai treglizei, oli gi Me kefali sourotiri Kai t’ amaxi trechantiri Poios tou evale pidalio kai pani? Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol is free, alcohol is free Kyma kai lyssomanaei Ki i gorgona na rotaei Ma o Alekos ta ‘chei piei, kali kyra Mesopelaga fanari Re mas pirane champari Poios to pige to spitaki mou makria, makria? Mas vrike i trikymia mesa stin Egnatia Boforia mas travane sta anoichta Sa lathos na ‘nai i rota, poios paizei me ta fota? Ki i plori mas travaei gia Grevena Mas vrike i trikymia mesa stin Egnatia Boforia mas travane sta anoichta Sa lathos na ‘nai i rota, poios paizei me ta fota? Ki i plori mas travaei gia Grevena De mas ‘ftaigan ta ouiskakia Bompa itan ta pagakia Kai to skafos echei rodes, telika Alkotest kai trochonomos Den epnai gpa mas o dromos Katifora mes sti thalassa, archina Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol is free, alcohol is free Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol is free, alcohol is free |-| Translation= The heavy storm found us on Egnatia Street Beaufort forces take us on the open sea The course might be a little wrong, who is playing with the lights? And the ship’s fore pulls us towards Grevena In a sea of whisky Castaways and who can find us And the whole earth gets dizzy, staggers Someone with his head like a strainer And the car like a fishing boat Who has put the rudder and sail? Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol is free, alcohol is free There’s a wave and it’s raging And the mermaid is asking But Alekos is drunk, fair lady There’s a lantern in the middle of the sea Dude, we were found out Who took my little house far away, far away? The heavy storm found us passing through Via Egnatia Beaufort forces take us on the open sea The course might be a little wrong, who is playing with the lights? And the ship’s fore pulls us towards Grevena The heavy storm found us passing through Via Egnatia Beaufort forces take us on the open sea The course might be a little wrong, who is playing with the lights? And the ship’s fore pulls us towards Grevena The whisky is not to blame The ice cubes were bombs Even the boat eventually has wheels Breathalyser test and a traffic warden The road wasn’t made for us Downhill is starting in the sea Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol is free, alcohol is free Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol is free, alcohol is free Videos Category:Greece Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:21st Century Eurovision